


Why ?

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Character Death, Character age to 15 years old, M/M, Mysterion win, Plans, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Tragedy, VS, Vilains, bunny - Freeform, heros, of Chaos, pre-sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: They were watching them bury the love of his life. He tries hard not to crack as the rain fell on him. Once the crowd has left, he approaches the tombstone and collapses, howling towards the sky. « Why did you take it from me, holy fucking bastard ? »
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 27





	Why ?

It was the same evening as the others for Mystérion and Professor Chaos. The villain once again wanted to destroy South Park and the hero prevented him from accomplishing his mission. Breathless, the two enemies had looked at each other not wanting to leave the victory to the other.

The storm rumbled in the sky and the rain fell more and more. Professor Chaos had checked the weather a few days ago and had carefully prepared a plan to destroy the city thanks to the weather. No one could have suspected him of the destruction to come.

No one... except Mysterion.

It was a simple plan: one of the thunderstorms struck the South Park radio antenna, creating fogs on the cables and thus blowing up all the meters in the city, even if people had disconnected all their devices. A plan like that would allow the Professor to go and rob banks, jewelry stores and other wealthy businesses to get a lot of wealth and flee the city. It was his last attack.

But Kenny McCormick had seen the only truck, not yet in a garage, pass through the deserted city. The poor blond had put on his superhero costume and left what was his room.

Kenny, in his suit, took the motorcycle Butters had given him and chased the Chaos’s Truck discreetly. When he saw Chaos and Disarray get out of the truck near the radio antenna, Mystérion parked as far as possible from the bad guys and hid the motorbike, then he ran to the tower where the two acolytes were preparing their plan.

Mysterion approached the tower discreetly and he heard Chaos say "We are running out of time, General Disarray. Start activating the electrical channels."

"Yes sir."

A lightning bolt escaped from the tower, trying to meet the storm. Then another and yet another. When Kenny reached the roof where the two villains were, he jumped into the air in a rotten joke, "Are we out of network, gentlemen ?"

Chaos and Disarray turned and saw the chief's worst enemy heading towards them; Chaos smiles "Oh oh oh, Mysterion. It's been a while."

Kenny didn't like it when his enemy laughed at him, it was always a sign that it was going to end badly for him. He would die and the next day he would see that Chaos had succeeded in his plan. Again, the two heroes found themselves confronting each other under the watchful eye of General Disarray.

The two stood breathless and suddenly a lightning bolt hit the radio causing a power outage throughout the city. Chaos saw his plan accomplished, he got up, laughing devilishly.

"Ah ah ah ah ah. Yes ! Yes ! It worked ! It works, General Disarray ! Now start phase 2."

Kenny felt weak. He tried to get up but his head fell to the ground. He heard footsteps approaching him and a hand grabbed his hood "Do you hear, Mysterion ?!" A thunderbolt thundered even closer to their place "Lightning is my friend and tonight is the last time you see me !" Mysterion groaned when Professor Chaos dropped his head to the ground.

Mysterion was weak and he had only one option left to stop the villain. Unfortunately, this option was the worst since to stop Chaos, he had to kill it.

Professor Chaos approached the edge of the radio station and admired South Park in the distance. "That's wonderful. I’m finally going to be able to leave this damn town and the assholes of locals." Fortunately Chaos was back to Mysterion because he instantly lost his smile by shedding a tear. He put his hand on his heart, staring at a dilapidated house on the side of town and whispered "Kenneth."

Mysterion, for its part, had gathered all its energy to get up and prepare for its final attack. He took a penknife from his pocket and approached gently towards Professor Chaos who seemed lost in these thoughts. _‘_ _With any luck, I’ll finally be able to find out who he is._ _’_

General Disarray, who had gone to get the Chaos truck, returned to the roof of the building. And when he saw Mystérion peeking towards the villain he screamed at the top of his lungs "Professor ! Watch out !"

Kenny did not hesitate for a second and changed his plan by sending the knife into the Professor's body, hoping not to hurt his enemy too much. Professor Chaos had turned too late and received the knife right in the stomach.

« Butters ! » Général Disarray screaming.

 _‘Butters ??!’_ It was like slow motion for Kenny. Professor Chaos collapsed to the ground while Mystérion held him in his arms. Without further hesitation he removed the steel helmet from the head of Chaos.

Butters stared at Mysterion in those blue eyes "Yes, Mysterion... It is me. Professor Chaos... I am-" Butters coughed up blood "I am Leopold Butters Stotch... the so-called kind and naive kid from this... city crappy."

"Why ? Why…" Kenny trembled when he saw that his only love was dying before his eyes because of him.

Butters took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and then opened them. He raised his trembling hand and pointed to the city, "There are... bad people in South Park. I wanted to leave... I wanted to leave this shitty place with their money and their jewelry..." He dropped his hand and stared the hero in the eyes "The boy I love... lives there too and I wanted... that he leaves with me."

« Butters… » Dougie had approached the pair and knelt down, crying. "Don't give up, Professor."

Butters coughs and spits blood on the hero's costume. Kenny froze for a moment before turning to the sidekick and yelling "Dougie ! Call an ambulance! Quickly !"

General Disarray got out of his torpor recognizing the voice and left and took his phone. Mysterion was lost in thought when he felt a hand on his hood "Butters..."

"P-Please ... Please, Mysterion, I know I won't survive this night ..." Another expiration "And I know... I'm not the best person in this city. Can you…?"

Mystérion took a deep breath and then put his hand on Butters' "Okay."

Slowly, Mysterion and Butters lowered the hero's hood. The younger blonde's eyes widened as his heart beat at 1000 beats per second. "Kenneth... During all... this time..." Coughs "What a cruel fate of fate..."

"Fate made us meet, Leo. Kenny sniffed "And... I didn't know how to tell you."

In the distance, Kenny could hear Dougie yelling, "Help is coming."

Butters clung to Kenny as hard as he could "Kenny..."

« Yes Leo ? »

« Kiss me. Please… »

Slowly, Kenny closed his eyes and leaned over to Butters. Their kiss was intense, desperate and sensual. It lasted a few seconds before Butters walked away from Kenny and stared into his misty eyes "I love you Kenny. Thank you… for every…thing." Butters closed his eyes and dropped his hand.

"Butters... Butters ?" Kenny, shook his head. He thought he was still in a nightmare and it couldn't happen. He said to himself that if he died, tomorrow everything would return to normal, as before. Kenny gently shook the blond body but no answer came "Wake Up. Please… Butters." Finally, Kenny saw that everything was real and dropped his tears. He trembled more and more and howled towards the sky « WWHYYYYYYYY ?!! »

The news of Butters death was a tragedy in Kenny's heart. After putting on his mask, hearing the sirens, the hero jumped from the roof of the building and went home. He had silently put his suit on the closet and slipped into the bed, still convincing himself that it was all a nightmare.

2 days later, it was Butters' funeral. The whole city had moved to see the body of the young man buried a second time, except that this time there was his real body in the coffin and not a pig.

Kenny watched the gravediggers burying the love of his life. He tries hard not to crack as the rain fell on him. Once the crowd has left, he approaches the tombstone and collapses, screaming to the sky "Why did you take me, motherfucker ?!" He looks at the grave and closes his eyes while trying to wake up look the grave

**_ Here Lies Leopold Butters Stotch _ **

**__ **

"Why ?" Kenny dipped his fingers in the muddy earth, still crying. « Why !!! »

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Guys...


End file.
